Chrismas Crisis
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: With four kids, a new baby, and Miranda in hospital... Gary wants to create the perfect Christmas for when she's home. Can he pull it off!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! If your not in the car in thirty seconds your getting left behind!"

Gary stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms filled with lunch boxes and book bags.

"Coming daddy!"

He smiled as he watched his daughter skip down the stairs.

"What's that?!" He smiled nodding towards her hand, where she clutched a piece of paper.

"Its for mummy and Charlie! When can I meet Charlie daddy?! Daddy?! When can we meet Charlie?!"

"Were going to see charlie!?"

Gary smiled looking up where the twins had both popped there head around the stair case.

"C'mon, were gonna belate for school, come on, put your shoes on boys!"

"Hey, dad, ARE we going to see Charlie?!"

Gary looked up, his eldest son stood there, tieing his tie.

"Daddy! Daddy! Charlie?!" His daughter chorused.

"Right everyone sit down on the stairs, come on" Gary smiled softly.

The twins sat down beside each other, his daughter, Ruby, in front of them.

"Toby?!"

His son sighed and walked down the few stairs, sitting behind the twins.

"Now, I know your all really excited to meet Charlie, and there's not long left till Christmas, but, you've got to help me out here guys. Mums in hospital, and little Charlie is poorly isn't he?!"

"The magic cabinet that helps him breathe?!" Daniel, on of the towns piped up.

Gary nodded, "and ive got so much to do, so please, just help me out?!"

All four of the children nodded.

"And you will get to see Charlie tonight, only if your good!"

"Yay!" The three yoingest children cheered, smiles beaming on there faces.

Gary looked up to see an approving smile blathered on Toby's face. "Come on then, otherwise we actually are gonna be late dad"

Gary glanced at the clock, "crickey... umm shoes coats! Quickly"

The twins dived up and grabbed there lunch boxes and book bags from their Dad as they stuffed there hands down there coat sleeves diving out of the door.

"Marcus!" Gary quickly said,

One of the twins quickly span around as he pulled his wooly hat over his ears.

"You got you're inhaler?"

Marcus ruffled his hand through his book bag, pulling it out with a reassuring thumbs up.

"Good, now get in the car" Gary smiled as he fastened Rubys Velcro trainers.

"Watch it Toby!" Gary moaned as Toby squeezed through.

"Sorry" he smiled pulling his hoodie over his head and he left the house.

"All done" Gary smiled at his daughter as he continued to crouch in front of her. That's when he noticed an envelop underneath the card. "What's that darling?!"

"A letter forSanta!"

"Does it say what you would like?!"

She nodded.

"What is that then?!" Gary smiled taking her hand as they left the house.

"A secret"

"You can tell daddy surely?!"

Ruby shook her head.

"Phone, stay there!" He quickly ran through the house and grabbed his phone from the kitchen table before rushing back out.

Ruby wasnt waiting for him.

He quickly locked the door and jogged down the garden closing the gate.

"Ruby?!" He shouted noticing his daughter at the end of the street near the postbox.

"No!" He shouted to himself as he watched her put the letter in the postbox and skip back towards him.

"Why did you do that lovely?!" He asked crouching in front of her.

"Because its for Santa"

"But me or mummy don't know what's on it?!"

"Well, you don't need to know silly, its Santa and the elves who make the toys!" She smiled gleefully as she kissed his cheek before climbing in the car.

Garys sighed.

"What am meant to do now?!" He whispered to himself as he got in the car.

After dropping Toby at his friends house Gary took the remaining three children to school, after hugging Gary, the twins rushed off to see there friends.

"Gary?!"

Gary span around, smiling.

Stevie stood there holding her daughter, Olivia's hand, also holding onto the buggy.

"Hi Stevie!" Gary smiled. "Hello Olivia"

"Daddy, look, its Archie!" Ruby smiled pointing at the buggy.

"I know!" He teased bending down, giving the small boy a kiss.

"How's Miranda?!"

"Shes getting there, rang her earlier.."

"And charlie?!"

"Yeah, he's improving apparently. I'm going up the hospital once I've dropped Ruby off!"

"I'll look after her if you want, she can come and help me and Olivia take Archie to nursery" Stevie smiled.

"You sure?!"

"Course, now go see your wife and son"

"Are you sure that husband of yours is capable to look after the restaurant today on his own?! We've got a big Christmas booking in?!"

"Clive will be fine!"

"Good" Gary bent down, "are you sure you are not going to tell me what was in that letter!?"

Ruby pretended to zip her mouth up.

Gary sighed. "Be good for aunty Stevie"

Love you daddy!"

"Love you too" Gary beemed hugging his daughter and giving her a small kiss.

"That ks againStevie!" Gary smiled standing up.

"No problem, tell Miranda I'll be around this afternoon"

"Of course, see you later then!" He smiled before running out of the play ground and down to his Car before rushing off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**_just want to aapologise because its taken me so long to update this story._**

"hey" Gary said soflty entering Miranda's room, heading straight for her bed and kissing her.

''You look tired" she whispered ssoftly, moving so Gary could sit bedside her.

''Didn't sleep"

"Why?"

"Didn't get home until about 5; sent penny and Charles home and sorted the kids school stuff out, running on coffee..."

"Sorry"

"What you saying sorry for?" Gary asked softly.

"Because i kept you up, and your knackered"

"Wasnt going to miss the birth of the latest Preston was I?"

"The LAST Preston" Miranda corrected him.

Gary chuckled before standing up and walking over to Charlie's cot. "Hey little guy" he whispered softly, picking him up, before walking back to Miranda. "Oh, you've got so many siblings to look after you and play with" he kissed him softly on the head before sitting back on the bed, smuggling up to a weak and pale Miranda.

"How's the rest of the kids"

"Excited, and Ruby made you this"

Gary grabbed the card from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Aww"Miranda smiled.

"She misses her mummy. We could have a problem though?"

"what?"

"She won't tell me what she wants for Christmas, wrote a letter and its currently in the post box for Santa... but, Toby's working on it"

"I miss them so much" miranda started to cry.

"Hey,SSH" Gary wrapped his aRM around her, balancing Charlie on his lap, "they miss you too"

"Im just being silly" she sobbed, burrying her face into Gary's shirt.

"There excited to see you though.." Gary smiled kissing her head passing Charlie to her.

*a few hours later*

Charlie was fast asleep in his cot, Miranda and Gary were also fast asleep, spooned together on her hospital bed.

Gary's phone started ringing. "Hello?" He whispered softly, sitting up and climbing off the bed.

"Who is it?" Miranda yawned softly.

"2minutes" he smiled before leaving the room.

"Well?" Miranda asked as Gary reentered.

"I'm sorry, I need to go" he picked his coat up and his keys.

"What's going on?"

"Toby's been in a fight" Gary sighed.

"What? Is he okay?!"

"I'm not sure, I need to go, Stevies coming around this afternoon, and I'll bring the kids tonight. Sorry" he smiled symaptheticly.

Miranda nodded.

"I'll ring you" he gently kissed Charlie's head before kissing Miranda, "love you"

"Love you too"


End file.
